Ultimate Lucky Mole
by Snowgem33
Summary: By a twist of fate, Chiaki Nanami avoids death; but Nagito Komaeda takes her place. His own luck saves him from death but he is not happy to be alive in such despairful times. His only hope comes in the form of a virtual reality originally intended to undo the effects of brainwashing on his former classmates, but it seems Despair is not ready to release it's cold grasp on them all.
1. Chapter 1

Nagito Komaeda let out an involuntary grunt as someone collided with him from behind causing him to stumble forward into the vending machine he'd previously failed to get a soda from.

"Aw, man! Where the hell did you come from?!" A familiar voice screeched. "Why did I have to be the one to find you?!

 _Ah, well I did say I wanted a soda._ Komaeda thought. He pushed himself off the vending machine and turned to face his classmate with a self-deprecating laugh and a small smile whilst rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Kazuichi. Although, it's understandable that you didn't see me... _especially if you weren't looking for me..."_

The pink-haired boy scowled even deeper than he already was. "Argh, just be quiet and come with me!" Kazuichi, albeit reluctantly, gripped Komaeda's wrist tightly and began to drag the other boy away from the vending machine. "We've got a new teacher and she wants the entire class together on her first day!" He said in way of explanation.

Kazuichi didn't need to be facing his classmate to know that his expression had become faintly crazed. He gulped as a shiver ran down his spine. He quickly released the white-haired boy's wrist, trusting him to follow. And he did...at first.

 _"Ah, a new symbol of hopes arrives! Seeing you put aside your disdain for me to work with the other Ultimates fills me with a shining hope brighter than a thousand suns!"_ Suddenly, the footsteps behind Kazuichi stopped for a moment, only to start again; going in the direction they just came from.

Fear and revulsion quickly surrendered under newborn irritation. Kazuichi turned around and stormed after his retreating classmate. " _Hey, hey, hey!_ Where do you think you're going?!" Kazuichi demanded.

Komaeda chuckled in a way that said his intentions should be obvious. "I feel so bad making all of you Ultimates look for me, so I'm going to get the entire class something to drink!"

Kazuichi shuddered at the thought of spending more time with Komaeda than he absolutely had to, especially since the other boy's luck was always negatively effecting him. "We don't have time for that! Wouldn't it be worse if you kept everyone waiting?" he growled.

Komaeda stopped in front of the vending machine before he turned to face his classmate. "Perhaps. But at least I'll be able to make up for it, this time." With a shrug, the white-haired teen focused his attention on the vending machine.

Kazuichi balled his hands into fists and grit his sharp teeth, glaring none to subtly at his least favorite classmate. (Well, _least favorite classmate_ if you discounted a _certain occult-obsessed animal trainer_...) "Fine!" Kazuichi all but growled at the other teen, "Do what you want! I'll find someone else and get them to deal with you!"

Komaeda smiled softly, an expression completely out of place on his face and one that would surely have terrified the other Hopes Peak student with it surprising genuineness had the two been facing one another, and chuckled. "I know you'll find success in your endeavors, for the hope that you bestow upon the world cannot be matched even by the other Ultimates!" Komaeda sneakily complimented the other Hopes Peak student, knowing full well the other teen was to frustrated to actually be paying attention to him anymore.

Truthfully, although Komaeda would be the first to admit how worthless he was and would ( _could and had_ ) publicly lament how unworthy he was to be in the presence of the other Ultimates ( _if one such as himself could truly ever qualify as an actual Ultimate_ ), he secretly felt the most unworthy when in the Mechanic's presence. The reason for this being that whilst any luck Komaeda experienced around the other Hopes Peak student was greatly beneficial to _himself_ , the shark-toothed teen was unfairly burdened with the resulting bad luck and always looked like a fool because of Komaeda's so-called "talent". Unfortunately, _for some reason Komaeda would likely never understand_ , the entirety of the Ultimates (maybe with the exception of the Ultimate Gamer) distrusted him and even the most friendly and sociable Ultimates went out of their way to avoid him. _It wasn't as if he didn't deserve such treatment; Komaeda simply couldn't figure out the basis for their obvious disdain for him._ Kazuichi already seemed to have preexisting trust issues on top of everything else, so giving compliments that single him out in a way that the shark-toothed boy would be blatantly aware of would probably induce an aneurism.

Shaking off his momentary _despair_ , Komaeda mentally berated himself for becoming so easily distracted, especially when he current task would benefit the _Future Hopes of the World_. Once again, the Ultimate Lucky Student attempted to obtain the object(s) of his desire but his luck once more conspired against him. "I should've expected this..." Komaeda sighed. He was about to launch into a rant about how worthless and undeserving he was, even though he didn't know if Kazuichi was even still around and/or paying attention, when several things happened all at once.

Firstly, he heard the screeching of tires and a loud honking. Then he heard what was unmistakably the sound of Kazuichi screaming in terror and frustration. Abruptly, he was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to move away from the vending machine, so he obeyed his instincts. He had barely moved out of the way when his classmate flew past him and hit the vending machine with enough force to create a humanoid dent in it. Before he had time to do anything more than stare wide-eyed at the scene before him, his desired drinks fell out of the semi-broken machine and onto the sidewalk pavement, luckily not bursting open with the force they hit the ground with. "I _really_ should've expected something like this." Komaeda said solemnly. "I'm so sorry-" As he spoke, he had reached out to grab his classmate and possibly help him out ( _if one were to assume that someone like him was capable of helping a shining star like Kazuichi)_ , but the other boy flinched and his face formed into an enraged scowl.

"Don't touch me! It's your fault I'm like this to begin with, you weirdo-creep!" Kazuichi snapped. Despite the obvious pain in his voice, he managed to yell quite loudly, signaling that while Komaeda's luck had once again humiliated the other, there wasn't any permanent damage...most likely.

Komaeda instinctively flinched, withdrawing his extended hand faster than any motion he'd ever carried out in his entire pathetic existence. Strangely enough, he felt as if someone had just sawed his arm off and left him to bleed out. And even though his luck unfortunately never prevented him from feeling despair, he had _never_ experienced despair in such magnitude before. _What is wrong with me today?_ the Lucky Student woefully pondered. Just as he felt the beginnings of _actual tears_ welling up in his eyes, his luck saved him.

"Hey, Teach! I found our target!" Rang out the unmistakable voice of Ibuki Mioda. She followed this up with loud, but not (intentionally or not) cruel, laughter; laughter loud enough to easily be heard by her male classmates even though the Ultimate Musician stood atop a hill a few yards away from them. "But it looks like Kazoo found him first!"

Kazuichi groaned, but if it was from pain or exasperation at Ibuki's exuberance Komaeda surely wasn't qualified to judge.

"Uh-oh; it looks like Kazoo might be hurt! We must save him before it's too late!"

"W-wait, Ibuki-" came the loud (Ibuki's personality truly was contagious) but still hesitant and insecure objection of Ibuki's best friend, Tsumiki. Instead of continued objections, Komaeda heard the rapid pounding of footsteps heading towards them, so he had no trouble imagining the exuberant Musician dragging the poor Nurse behind her. Not wanting to get in the way, especially after Kazuichi snapped at him, Komaeda busied himself with collecting the drinks that had tumbled out onto the ground. As it turned out, not all of them were actual sodas, which was lucky for him because he vaguely remembered that some of his classmates didn't like sweet things. _(Komaeda himself would've usually preferred something salty over anything sweet but as luck would have it he had been hit with the unbearable urge for something sweet as he was walking by the vending machine._ )

As he busied himself with his task, Komaeda vaguely registered another pair of rushed footsteps heading in his direction but he dared not look away from his current task out of fear he might accidentally cause another truck to have an accident, this time killing everyone. _(His luck killed his parents; how long until it gravely harms the Ultimates?)_

So absorbed in his task he only vaguely realized the newcomer on the scene was bossing the others around. Just as Komaeda began to count the cans in his arms to see if he had enough for everyone, a feminine hand appeared before his face holding a can of soda Komaeda half-remembered as being Kazuichi's favorite brand. "You missed this one." The voice was unfamiliar but clearly belonged to an adult.

Komaeda nodded and accepted the can. As he stood up he observed the redheaded newcomer. The woman smiled cheerfully at him, not at all bothered by the weight of the now semiconscious Mechanic slung across her back. "Hello! I'm your new Teacher, Miss Yukizome! I hope we get along well in the coming school year!"

The cheerful gaze never faltered even as the Ultimate Lucky Student's face became twisted with awe and slight insanity...

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) + + + + + + (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

 _ **Present Day**_

Nagito sighed in boredom as he returned to reality...or at least as "real" as things could get in a virtual reality based on the user's subconscious.

Currently, he was tied up and left lying awkwardly on the uncomfortable floor of the old lodge. As much as he despised his current position, he knew it was for the best. Even though the abrupt Apocalypse and betrayal of his classmates largely changed his personality over the last two or three years, he had agreed with the Ultimate Hope (and even though he was no longer as obsessed with talent as he was before this whole mess started, it was still humbling and awe-inspiring to be in the presence of Makoto Naegi) that he would avoid getting to close to his former fellow Hopes Peak students, so he pretended to be that narrow-minded, crazy (well, crazier) bastard he was before... _everything._

And this was _before_ Monokuma abruptly popped out of nowhere to rain death and despair down on them all. Since his arrival, Komaeda's communications with Makoto, Kirigiri and Togami had been limited and abrupt to avoid any suspicion from whomever was controlling Monokuma; assuming they didn't already know who the mole was.

Komaeda was nearly completely sure Izuru Kamakura had something to do with the sudden influx of despair, mainly due to the fact that the Super-Talented...Experiment had luck stronger than his...but he couldn't come up with a decent motive for the eternally bored and uninterested former Ultimate Hope to wish despair upon those he never attempted to care about. Perhaps, in addition to adding Monokuma to the program he had the virtual reality rewrite some of the former Lucky Student's memories; _the program was made for such things already..._

But as he closed his eyes to try and focus more on his despairful past instead of the carpet that did nothing to mask the hardness of the floor underneath even though Nagito knew it to be all fake, muffled footsteps interrupted his concentration. The awkward but well meant yelling from his supposed "partner in crime" didn't help things either.

The doors opened to reveal a slightly more unnerved than usual Tsumiki Mikan carrying a tray of food and awkwardly trying to shake Usami, or Monomi as her "new big brother" dubbed her, off of her leg in the most non-offensive way possible.

"I brought you breakfast..." Tsumiki announced hesitantly.

Equal parts warmth and exasperation flooded Nagito's heart, but he didn't let anything other than the warmth show on his face, smiling brightly, if somewhat crazily. Inwardly sighing, he began his usual tirade of hope and inequality.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I got everyone in character so far. Honestly I've seen so many Mastermind AU's by this point I'm surprised that's the only major plot point people tend to change. I've also seen one too many fanarts with Komaeda's jacket styled after Monomi, right down to the bunny ears.**

 **You could probably make anyone the Future Foundation Mole but I chose Komaeda because I wanted whomever took Chiaki's place to survive and Komaeda has the most likely chance of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To distinguish from past and present, whenever Komaeda is called his family name, it's in the past. When he is called by his given name, it's the present. If I'm being honest in not entirely satisfied with Chiaki in this chapter. As for pairings, I'm not going to deviate away from canon for now, but I'll let you guys know if that changes. Luckily for me KamuKoma is technically canon...just kidding! Or am I?**

* * *

Komaeda grumbled as he shifted restlessly for the nth since his group's capture. Currently, he was leaning against the wall of what he could only assume was one of the rooms in the Warrior's of Hope's hideout. On the bed next to him were two of the many captives he, Byakuya, Hiro plus a handful of other Future Foundation agents had been sent to rescue. Unconscious and taking up most of the space on the small bed was the younger sister of Class 78's savior, Komaru Naegi. Next to her, with his knees pulled close to his chest in order to give the unconscious girl as much room as she needed was Yuta Asahina.

Not for the first time he glanced across the room at his former classmate, Chiaki Nanami (the Ultimate Gamer). She wasn't the only one who was in Towa City; before Yuta had awoken, Mikan had come in to check his broken arm. She had given him a makeshift sling, scrutinizing his broken arm in a way that seemed _despairfully worshipful._ She merely nodded to Chiaki as she left, conveying a message that obviously wasn't meant to be heard by him.

After that, Chiaki hadn't spoken a word; producing a handheld video game console and a set of headphones. She seemed immersed in the world of her game...

Komaru groaned sleepily, blinking groggily as she regained consciousness. Chiaki's eyes instantly locked onto the now awake younger girl as if the console in her hands had never held her interest in the first place. His former classmate put away the game but left the headphones around her neck as Komaru realized she didn't know where she was. Komaeda didn't even bother hiding his cringe; Makoto Naegi might've unintentionally made him realize the worth of talentless people but he could tell from his sister's whining she was the type of talentless that he'd despised for so many years. Babysitting her, granted they were able to stick together, would be a pain.

Yuta had been trying to calm the girl down with no success since she started panicking but Chiaki had yet to intervene or do anything at all. She merely observed the three of them, her head tilted in such an achingly familiar way.

"Is there something you need to do or are you merely here to stand guard?" Komaeda asked her. On her own, Chiaki obviously wouldn't be able to take all three of them, no matter how inexperienced some of them were. Actually, it was doubtful she could've gone toe toe with Komaeda himself while Yuta and Komaru were still unconscious and won. The only reason he'd refrained from such actions so far was because her had no idea what lay beyond the door or what their captures intentions were, not to mention dragging around two unconscious bodies would be no easy task with a broken arm.

Both females in the room reacted to his words in surprise, though Komaru seemed to be realizing the was someone who was (sort of) in charge whereas Chiaki merely looked as if she'd been brought out of a daze.

 _"Sorry, buffering."_ came the gamer's reply. Komaeda repressed a shudder at the sound of her dull, nearly robotic sounding voice. " _My Master's wish to speak with you all but you must first prove your worthiness of being participants in their game."_

As she spoke she turned away from them and opened the door. From the angle she was at it was impossible to tell where she produced it from but suddenly a Hacking Gun went flying over the former Class Rep's shoulder - very clearly the one Byakuya had given Komaru because Yuta lost his back at the resteraunt and Komaeda's Hacking Gun broke along with his arm when he had to protect the suddenly weaponless younger boy from an ambushing Monokuma - and Yuta stumbled forward and caught it before Komaeda could even move.

 _"Unfortunately, I had to downgrade such a lovely weapon for game balancing purposes..."_ Chiaki sighed, her shoulders sagging, _"But at this stage you won't really need that much fire power, anyway..."_ Abruptly the girl seemed to perk up. _"Don't worry, I'm not interested in seeing any of you die without a fighting chance so I'll send you upgrades whenever it's absolutely necessary."_

(In hindsight, what she said next was clearly meant to be a hint towards the fate she and the other Ultimate Despairs had in mind for him, but at the time he merely assumed she was taunting him.)

The former Ultimate Gamer, now a member of the Ultimate Despair, turned her head towards the group. She wore a grin that was _sickeningly familiar_ to Komaeda and her once kind and gentle eyes now shone red and swirled with insanity and despair. _"Let's see whose hope truly shines the brightest, Mr. Lucky Student!"_

* * *

It was almost unnerving how intently Tsumiki watched him, given how timid she was. Luckily, a few "accidentally" (reluctantly) suggestive remarks about her talent and horny teenaged boys had managed to convince the girl to unchain him (or maybe she simply hated seeing suffering of any sort) so he could pretend to be oblivious to her gaze by seeming absorbed in the healthy breakfast she had brought him. Every now and then, though, her gaze slowly traveled away from the boy next to her over to the AI rabbit doing a poor job of concealing herself as she watched the two of them from the doorway. But every time the Ultimate Nurse made eye contact with his Partner in Crime she let out a small whimper and returned her focus to Nagito.

Nagito wondered what was going on in Tsumiki's head; after Izuru Kamukura, she was his next suspect. Although he would be the first to admit that he was biased in regard to Tsumiki. Her being both the person who saved his life (assisted by someone he was to out of it at the time to recognize but now knew was Chisa Yukizome and, oddly enough, Izuru Kamukura himself) to bring despair upon her Love and the other Ultimate Despairs when they realized Nagito was still alive and give herself the despair of betraying her Love _and_ the person who used a rusty saw to remove his broken arm and replace it with Junko's (Mukuro's?) corresponding arm in hopes ( _HahAHahAhaHa)_ that her Love's despairful influence (and the torment the other Ultimate Despairs had inflicted upon him since they realized his arrival in Towa City) would be enough to draw him give in to Despair and become the _reincarnation of her One True Love_ had given Nagito more than enough justifiable reason to suspect her involvement in recent events.

But then, there was also TeruTeru...it would come as a surprise to no one that even at the height of his obsession with the talent and hope he wasn't all that fond of the perverted little cook _(I'm sorry; **Chef** ) _as a person...actually, that was true of nearly all of his former classmates, save maybe Chiaki, and he had even less of reason to care for them now (and as much as he'd like to care less about their fates the part of him that believed in Makoto refused to let him ignore them). But he hadn't believed he had given TeruTeru any reason to believe that he was anything other than the slightly unlucky Lucky Student with self-esteem issues that he'd been portraying the entire time they'd been on the Island. It was true he had sent the Ultimate Imposter a note threatening the lives of all the students on the Island and it was also true that he hid a knife under a table with glow in the dark tape and an easy to follow path to find it (you never know) but that was in case the need for self-defense arouse if anyone actually tried something at the party. Unfortunately, it was all he was capable of since he was registered in the NWP as a moderator like Alter Ego and Usami/Monomi...and now Monokuma. When he did get caught by the perverted teen he did his best to explain that, leaving out the unnecessary bits, and the dazed TeruTeru had merely nodded and walked away. He had not expected that dazed look to turn out to be the only outward sign that TeruTeru was hallucinating Nagito going on a Hope Rant (which was definitely suspicious). When confronted about it during the first (and hopefully only) Class Trial, Nagito almost immediately went along with it without even realizing what he'd just done. No one outside of himself was supposed to have any memories of the past but the little pervert's hallucination was far to accurate to his past behavior to not be worth suspicion. However, with TeruTeru seemingly dead it would be hard to prove any connection between the Ultimate Cook and Monkuma's sudden despairful arrival.

"U-umm, Nagito..." Tsumiki suddenly spoke up, bringing the Future Foundation Agent out of his thoughts. He shifted his body in her direction as well as looked her in the eye so she would know she had his full attention. The Ultimate Nurse gulped but courageously head his gaze. He almost smirked, almost. "Why did you let Kazuichi and Nekomaru imprison you?" Tsumiki asked cautiously.

Nagito pasted on his best self-deprecating smile and raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I should've denied them the hope they so desperately need right now?" He replied. Truthfully, even though the NWP granted him the ability to fight back if attacked he would never be a match for the Ultimate Team Manager even if he ingested some of Kimura's green pills. Not to mention Kazuichi swung a wrench at the back of his head strongly enough to temporarily disorient him but not enough to seriously or fatally wound him.

Tsumiki squeaked and blushed, shaking her head furiously. "N-no, I didn't mean -!"

He allowed himself to chuckle softly. He tilted his head and poured a bit more self-deprecation into his smile. "Don't look like that! I'd hate to think I'm bullying you! _Although trash like me doesn't deserve to look upon your hopefulness..."_

"Y-you're not bullying me! ...Although I'd deserve it if you were..." Tsumiki replied urgently with the same amount of genuine self a deprecation Nagito was pretending to experience.

"Beacons of Hope such as yourself and the other Ultimates do not deserve despair to be brought upon you!" And truthfully they hadn't deserved Junko's brainwashing no matter the type of people they'd been before falling into despair.

Tsumiki did not reply. The Ultimate Nurse shifted uncomfortably in the silence when she realized Nagito was waiting for her reply. Before she could even open her mouth, Monomai appeared seemingly out of no where (one of the perks of being an AI, Nagito supposed) and twirled. _"Love~Love!_ Nagito is right! Darn that Monokuma! I'll make sure he pays for harming my students!"

"Could you just shut up?" Nagito asked callously, but not without some internal reluctance. He had a role to play, after all.

 _"Uwahh~! You too, Nagito?!"_ (Inwardly, Nagito cringed. He hoped Monomi wasn't taking him seriously.) _"What does a teacher have to do to earn some respect around here?"_ (He inwardly cringed again; Ms. Yukizome was probably having a fit over the way everyone was treating Monomi.)

"I-I-I should leave..." Tsumiki stammered, reminding the Partners in Crime of her presence. As quickly as she could she gathered Nagito's empty food tray (he hadn't even realized she'd purposely waited until he was done eating to attempt conversation) and stood up.

Before she could leave, Nagito spoke up. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

When Tsumiki gave him a confused look he gestured to the chains Kazuichi and Nekomaru had originally bound him in. Both females gave him disturbed, shocked looks.

 _"Uwahh~! You're free now! Why would you want to be imprisoned again?!"_ Even if Monomi had the inclination to help chain him again the NWP wouldn't allow it as it would be considered a rogue act. He gave her a narrow-eyed glance. She shivered and let out _"Uwahh~!"_ but it was obvious she understood his insistence on being chained again was more than making sure Tsumiki wouldn't take a fall if it was found out she "let him free".

"I agree with Monomi! Nagito, even if you are as dangerous as everyone else says you are, they don't have the right to decide your fate!" Tsumiki exclaimed. A few moments passed and then Tsumiki squeaked and blushed as she realized what she'd just said.

Nagito was surprised and be was sure just a little bit of it showed on his face. He was sure that no one cared for him after what TeruTeru did and had assumed Tsumiki was merely following through with her talent's description or that the others had perhaps forced her to take the task of feeding him because she was the Ultimate Nurse...or maybe she took the job because she was the one controlling Monokuma and wanted to see the state the Class Trial had left him in? Who knows?

Still, he smiled again, with less self-deprecation this time so she'd assume her words had a positive effect on him. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Anyone from his class, anyway. Back then Tsumiki had been too concerned with fitting in and not losing the first real friends she had despite how Chiaki always made a point to be kind to the Lucky Student. "But, it would be best for us not to upset the others." And by the look of realization in her eyes, he could tell that trait still existed, if ever so slightly. He let the self-deprecation slip completely from his smile, injecting as much brightness as he could into it without overwhelming her. "As long as you're willing to put up with trash like me, I don't see why me being chained up of free to move around matters. If it were up to the others, I'd probably only get breakfast anyway..."

Cue Tsumiki's horrified gasp. To Monomi's obvious confusion, the girl quickly placed the empty tray down and proceeded to restrain the Former Lucky Student. Afterwards, she gave Nagito a smile just as bright as his own, if not more bright considering his smile was completely fake. "If you need anything just send Monomi, okay?" The hope and cheer radiating off of the girl caused Nagito's smile to become more genuine. He nodded in response. Tsumiki giggled and gathered the empty tray, and moments later she was gone.

Nagito waited a few extra moments before letting the smile vanish from his face. His cheeks hurt more than he ever remembered.

"Can you please explain what that was about?!" Monomi worriedly demanded. "How does the dreadful possibility of you not getting all three of your required meals a say mean you deserve to be chained up again?!"

Nagito groaned in annoyance. He liked Usami...Monomi...whatever you want to call her; but how was an AI this dense? "The whole reason Tsumiki realized her talent to begin with was because she liked the idea of someone being weaker than her and relying on her after being bullied and... _otherwise tormented_ her whole life. We don't know for sure if Izuru Kamakura is responsible for Monokuma's reappearance and the only other likely suspect is supposedly dead. Plus, since it was designed to repress and replace bad memories the Program might accidentally be working against us by disguising anyone's despairful behavior. The only other time in my life I've failed to immediately uncover Despair was when I was drugged up after almost dying and no one would believe a mentally unstable, drugged person recovering from torture that his former teacher and "savior" was plotting against them. By appealing to Tsumiki's fantasies I can get close enough to tell whether or not she's Despair. And even if she's not, someone needs to keep an eye on her. She was once Junko's most devoted minion, after all. Who knows if Monokuma can get to her?" Nagito explained.

Monomi shivered and sagged sadly. "I suppose you're right...but I just want to see you all get along."

Nagito felt a small smile tug at his lips, one more genuine than all the smiles he'd been giving Tsumiki. "I hope you get your wish, Monomi."

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't understand what was being implied, basically Izuru, Chisa and Tsumiki all "saved" Nagito (for different reasons) but Chisa took him to Future Foundation and claimed the Reserve Course students had killed all her students but Nagito. He was in too bad of a condition to be shut away in Hope's Peak with Class 78 but wanted to become Future Foundation so he could fight his classmates. (He was also too traumatized by the his whole "execution" and his classmate's "betrayal" to remember Junko was the Mastermind until partway through the first killing game.) I checked Wikipedia and it is an actual canon fact that Nagito has some form of Talent/Despair detector ability, so obviously after a while he'd pick up on Yukizome's despairful nature. After a bit of fighting between him, Munakata and Sakakura his luck revealed the truth and Yukizome was placed in the NWP. And after the success with Yukizome, Future Foundation was forced to agree to let the Ultimate Despair's have a chance at redemption (so no trial for Naegi) but are currently wishing they hadn't due to obvious reasons.**

 **Also, although it wasn't mentioned in the chapter, Nagito's appearance while working as a Future Foundation agent is that of his beta design: what Kirigiri and Togami's kid would obviously look like if they had one.**

 **If you have any criticism or advice please leave a comment or if you just want say "Good Job!" That's okay, too. Trust me, I know how hard it can be to write a decent review sometimes. But if you're going to troll me or be purposely hurtful, don't even bother.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
